


Fire and Hemingway

by j_alfie



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Slash, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Pre-Canon, cassidy has a long history
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 除了没读过海明威，Cassidy还有很多事没做过。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 没看过漫画

不，他不认识海明威。

那不意味着他从没听说过海明威，他甚至可能读过他的一点作品。这名字是那个时代的太阳，夜行动物都躲不过的全天候骄阳。他只是没给Cassidy留下什么印象。后者正忙着跟酒保和姑娘们混在一起，还有一些从柏林来的，不太一样的小伙子。若说Cassidy会有什么后悔的，就是他不曾像书里的英雄那样参加过战争。海明威是个大骗子，战争不会让人阳痿，它只会让你成为争相追捧的对象。款待过国家的保卫者是姑娘们的勋章。他们比上战场前还壮了，她们会说。

诞生在一片战争分子的大陆，Cassidy不用等太久。一天早上，他发现他金发蓝眼来自德累斯顿乡间的小Luka忧郁地站在阳台上，看上去像是在等着有人过去拥抱他。Cassidy只能坐在床边，抬高声音问他发生了什么。年轻的男孩转过身，隔着纱织窗帘告诉Cassidy他要回德国去了，去参加军队。「可你理论上还是个孩子？！」爱尔兰人嚷嚷着，并没意识到他想这样据为己有的正是同一个孩子。

「我十九岁了，Proinsias。」他的小王子压低了嗓子冲他吼道。

Cassidy挠了挠头发又拍了自己一巴掌，想赶走宿醉施加在他身上的重压，认真面对眼下的状况。他费了一会时间才重新集中注意力，Luka在等着他呢。好几十年后，吸血鬼有时还会想起这个时刻，如果他没有选择做一个混蛋，他是否能救一个孩子的命，甚至永久性地拯救他。

但是他选择了做一个混蛋，虽然有一半的他怪罪于酒精。「那应该是我的名字吗？」他说。

他再也不曾见过Luka，即便他在战场上看到数不胜数的金发年轻人，他们都不是他。

Cassidy认为自己穿军装的样子挺英俊，甚至在战后很长一段时间还把它放在行李箱里。他是在战争开始之初特意跑到英国自愿应征入伍的，这场战争对他来说却好像还没开始就已经结束了。他在敦刻尓克趁乱离开了队伍，在那之前，把先撤退的机会让给他人的行为一定给其中几个留下了一些关于他的温暖印象，令他们到老都会念叨着当年那个牺牲自己救他一命的爱尔兰人。

然而倘若Cassidy不在这个契机走开，他反而确有可能自身难保。彼时军中也已经流传起了有一个人多次被击中要害却毫发无伤的传说。他们找出这个怪物，扒掉他的衣服头盔请他晒太阳，只是时间问题。

他最终搭着一架货物运输机完成了横跨大西洋的壮举，并不得不在落地之后吸干了第一个出现在他眼前的人。等他眼前金星散去，Cassidy发现那个可怜人是个美国大兵。这样一来，他成了二等兵Smith，但遇到第一次逃家到酒吧，还不懂军衔的年轻姑娘的时候，他更愿意自称中士。

「你很漂亮，」Cassidy绅士地清清嗓子，对这样的女孩说，「我敢打赌你妈妈一定也这么漂亮。」

她们忽闪着有几根粘在一起的睫毛，不确定自己是否听出了言下之意的同时更用力地向前挺挺胸脯，她们的回答总是：「哦，你可真风趣，中士。」

「风趣可不会让人升官发财。」他的语气走在粗鲁和男子气概的边线上，只需板直腰杆，军装自会帮他撑出肌肉的形状，「你信不信，我曾经驾驶飞机横跨大西洋。」

对方咯咯笑起来，将手落在他的上臂，装作不经意地捏了一下：「呀，你们在那里面都不读报的吗。」

Cassidy从不读报纸和书籍，在大洋彼岸不读，在此岸也不会破戒，除非是为了他的好伙计Bill。Bill是个作家，而Cassidy就像以实马利爱以撒那么爱他，所以他要读Bill的书，还要告诉他虽然他写得狗屁不通，但这世界就是狗屁不通。

Bill虽不认为他在文学评论方面有任何造诣，但也像以撒那样为他的粗野举止和神秘身世着迷。他比任何人都轻易地接受了Cassidy的吸血鬼身份，因为他发自内心地相信一切。

「你不明白，我是个吸血鬼，真的吸血。我吸干了我到美国看到的第一个人，把尸体藏起来抢了他的衣服，我是Smith大兵你懂吗。如果你需要我证明给你看，自管把手伸过来，老伙计。」Cassidy在药物作用下滔滔不绝地告白。他本以为这一生的无尽刑期就要在无聊中度过，直到Bill和他的朋友们使他认识到没有什么问题是药物解决不了的。如果不奏效了，就换一种药，正如今晚。

他的朋友躺在他身边，带着防毒面具似的玩意闷哼哼。Cassidy尖叫着让他讲英语，Bill这才不情愿地摘下面具，夜光一般的两只眼睛瞧着他的方向，告诉Cassidy他虽然从来没相信过他参过军，但他相信他所说的余下一切。「因为我们是一起面对这一切，我爱你，你明白吗。」他看起来确有其事，却又满不在乎。

Cassidy感觉到意识正在离开自己的身体，他面临着越来越多的黑暗。他曾经想过等待着他的会是硫磺火，但是看来只有黑暗。他试图在被吞没之前伸手抓住点什么，Bill或者不远处的其他人。他们刚才还在关闭的房门外端着香槟聊天，这会却仿佛很近。Cassidy感觉不到自己的手了。他没抓住任何东西，但他不知怎地一点都不为此气恼。

「你不爱我，你爱的是Luka。」他用最后的舌头和牙齿辩解道。有人在叫他了。

Cass……Ca……

“Cassidy！”有两只手在他面前猛地相击，指节很干净，Cassidy可以给它们纹上各种凶狠美观的图案。或者就只是先画个示意图，至少让对方重新对这个提议给予应有的重视。

“这不是个魂飞魄散的好时候，”Jesse抬着眉毛，他正在放弃这一切，“基督啊，我只是随口问问你知不知道海明威。问题：是或不是。”

他只需要回答不是。两个字母，一个音节。

别做个混蛋，Cassidy。

吸血鬼挠了挠头发：“你知道吗，Jesse，你是我在鸦片之外遇到的最好的东西。”

对面的人一脸错愕，现在轮到他选择了。神父愣了一会，在冷静或不冷静地做了一番衡量之后，说：“你确定是鸦片之外？”

**Author's Note:**

> Bill是威廉·巴勒斯


End file.
